Catch me, if you can
by lilly2011
Summary: Hello my name is Hikari Levington. At night i'm the infamous Kaito Jeanne by day i'm the ace of the St. Catherine's school for girls. This is my story of how I met my savior. The one who save me from darkness. But enough chit chat let's start the game of catch my opponent the King of Games let's see if he can catch me. The always charming and marvelous Kaito Jeanne. Start game.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so late!" I whined to no one particularly, although I got strange looks.

I speed up my pace at the thought of the evil president glare I will get for being late. Again. I hate Mondays, School should start on Tuesdays. At least I won't be late for my karate club on Tuesday.

I stop at the corner of the sidewalk. I took out my bottle of milk. I remove the tab and shugged it down. I finish the bottle in time to see the red light go green. I started to run for my life, again. I wish Pres will be merciless on me today. But I really doubt it. She is so strict, she makes our History teacher look like a Saint. Trust me Mr. Brown will torture me for the whole hour of class if I were a second late. Not to mention, he makes me give him my dessert at lunch time for a week.

Okay it might not seem too badly but I need my sugar otherwise I kill people for the rest of the day. Another thing is I don't look good in stripes or in an orange jump suit. I check my reflection through the stores windows. Same, old black long hair with two blue eyes, along with the school uniform, a, white button shirt with a red skirt and tie. I look down to check my black boots I don't want to have any dirt on them.

The teachers at the St. Catharine's school check for that sort of stuff. I quickly tuck my white shirt in to my skirt as I cut through the park begging for the bells towers of the school to show up near me. The damn thing is still too far away from me. Every day school seems close to me but today of all days it has to be far away from me.

I step on my own brakes as I heard a cry. I turn my head to side to see two big guys beating the lights of a small guy. I wonder if Pres will believe me if I tell her I was late to practice for saving someone's life. If she gives me plenty of time to explain that is.

I didn't bother wasting my breath on the two headless chickens. Pres always told me their headless for a reason. Without a warning I took down the closest one to me. I simply kick his ass then punch his face. Oops, I put more strength in to the fist then I meant too. Poor chicken I broke his beak.

The other chicken, took noticed of me and call me the b-word. I turn my back to him then grab him by his shirt and threw him over my back and on to his butt. Hating the idea of having to actually use any energy on them I put trash cans over their heads. There, Pres said to always make a first time expression.

"Wow," A, small timid voice spoke.

I turn my attention back to the small boy who got attacked. It took all my self-control not to tackle him in to a hug. He is so cute. He has large violet eyes that made me want to cuddle him like a panda. First thing I notice as I crouched down next tom him, his eyes are all teary. Making him even cuter, do not attack Hikari or you'll scare him even more.

"Are you okay?" I asked him petting his head gently. Wow, his hair is so soft I thought it be hard how is up in spikes. It has some awesome colors as well, three different colors red, black, and yellow. He is a superb panda.

"I'm fine."He answered in a strong tone.

I help him stand up to his feet and gather up his things. The two headless chickens had vanished. Good thing too otherwise I would of made sure to make it impossible for them to reproduce.

I wrap an arm around his shoulder and started to dust off the back of his blue jacket. I wonder what school he goes too. I pull away glad to see the dirt had come off his jacket.

"There, now you look better." I pull away and smile at him.

His cheeks were all red. It made me giggle and wrap my arms tightly around him.

"You're too cute, you know that. You're so cute it makes me want to keep you to myself." I gushed. It also makes me want to adopt him. I pull away, fighting the urge to hug him again. He probably thinks I'm weird as it is.

His whole face was red this time. I put my hands behind my back for his safety.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "My name is Hikari by the way. What's your name?" I bet is an adorable name.

"My name is Yugi and thank you for saving me." He smiled at me. It felt like I got shut by an arrow of cuteness.

"It's very nice to meet you and no problem. I can't let such a cutie get treated that way. It, be such a waste." I responded and gently stroke my knuckles against his cheek. Damn it, his skin is so soft like a baby's.

Before I could tackle him for another hug I look down to my watch. Crap, Pres is going to murder me if she doesn't first yell at me for a good half hour.

"Sorry cutie but I must go or I'll get murder." I said with a frown.

I give him another hug. Then run off at full speed to school. Okay, maybe I can defend some of Pres attacks that it's if she holds back on me. She usually does but once you make her mad, she's not thinking about not hurting you.

I almost sing Hallelujah at the top of my lungs at seeing the black gates to the school. I slow myself down to a jog. Finally I'm here and two minutes late. Pres cannot be too mad about that. Sure, I'm late by two minutes but she'll let it go with a warning. As I got closer to the school I could see more and more girls wearing the same uniform as me.

I try to ignore the fact some of them were pointing and whispering to each other about me. I let out a sigh. Curse the school for making part of the student government club. St. Catharine's School is a school for rich girls, is to teach how to be polite and beautiful ladies, supposedly.

The student government club has only four members from each grade. They're the most beautiful, charming and intelligent girls of each grade. They are called the rose princess. Yet, they somehow made a mistake I'm not beautiful my grades are okay and I'm not charming at all.

"Good morning, White Rose Princess." A group of girls greeted me.

I turn my head to them and notice they were blushing and smiling. They are so cute. I couldn't help myself. I pet one with red curls on her head amaze how hard it feels, she probably used hairspray on it.

"Yes it is now that I get to see all my kittens today. You are all so cute." I smile at them.

They all got embarrassed right away blushing harder and stammering. I should've of not said that but it's too hard not to tease such cute girls. In a way it's my job to make sure such cute girl's hearts are full and pure. In other words keep them away from boys.

"Please, stop giving them heart attacks." An amused voice spoke from behind me.

I turn around to see one of bestest friends in the world. Rika McKenzie. As usual her red hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes were brown. She's wearing the same uniform as me.

"I can't help they are so cute and adorable I want to just eat them all." I defended with a pout.

"Rika please don't joke around with her." We both turn our heads to see one of the most beautiful girls of our school. In my opinion she should have been the one to take my position as the White Princess.

Her name is Riley Redwine. She has long golden hair that reminds me of sunshine. Her eyes are like emeralds. I didn't hesitate in taking her in my arms. She smells like strawberries.

"Riles I'm so happy to see such a beautiful princess like you every day." I grab one of her hands and place a soft kiss on the back of it.

She giggled and took my hand in both hers. "Let's get going to class."

I let out a sigh as something crash down hard on my mind. I missed karate practice. Pres is going to kick my ass so hard I won't be able to sit for months.

I follow Riley and Rika as we headed straight for class. Our school reminds of a castle each time I look up. We have two bell towers. The front has two huge oak doors. All around the courtyard is cover in green. Flowers everywhere, their mostly rose bushes each rose is a different color. I smile at the sight of the white roses.

The hall ways are nothing special, red lockers covered the walls between them there is a white door. That leads to out classes. We have four floors. Along, with the school building there is a gym and the auditorium. Talking about gyms the worst part of my day starts now.

There at the front of the doorway to my first class of the day. Stood the Pres of the karate club nickname, the tiger lily, clear green eyes narrowed down at each student that pass by her. Her chestnut her reach her shoulders, it's always down. Her arms are crossover her chest, that's a red light.

I hid between Riley and Rika ignoring their snickering. Please don't let her notice, please let me live a little longer. I'm too young to die by the hands of Pres. Sure, enough Pres made no hesitation she grab me by the collar of my shirt from behind.

"Where the hell were you and your answer better be at the hospital because that's we're you're going to spend the rest of the day." Her voice was ice cold making me shivered.

"I'm sorry, Pres I slept in and I had to save this poor middle school boy from two headless chickens." I explained in one breath.

Her eyes soften up a bit. I took a deep breath as her griped on my collar loosen up.

"Next time call if you're going to be late for my practice." She turned and headed for her class.

Thank God. She left me live another day.

* * *

I jumped down the last two steps. I wonder what else I can do today. I hate not having Fin with me otherwise I could already hear her nagging me about a new target. Right about this moment I've be arguing with her, refusing to take the job. I look up at the sky hoping to see a green bubble screaming my name. All I saw were clouds passing by over my head. I felt disappointed.

"Hikari, is that you?" I look down to see a kid with three color hair. Immediately I took him into my arms and give him a gentle squeeze.

"You are so cute." I gushed.

I pulled away in time to see his whole face red as a tomato.

"How you've been cutie?" I asked him.

"Not great." He looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

I grab his hand and pull him towards a nearby bench. We both sat down.

"Now, what's wrong?" I asked him giving him all my attention.

"It's just I can't make any friends no matter how hard I tried." He responded as, he mess with a button of his shirt. I notice for the first time he has a school uniform for Domino high school. Blue jacket and pants along with a white button shirt. As my brain finally process what he said. My body started to shake as I laughed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh." I said trying to calm myself down. "But, you do have a friend dummy."

"Who?" He asked me as cock his head to the side in confusion.

"Me, I'm your friend Yugi." I answered with a smile.

His whole face lightened up as he smiled. That did it I attack him with another hug.

"My, gosh man you're going to give me a heart attack from over cuteness." I chuckled.

I pulled away to see a whole new shade of red. I dig my fingernails in to the bench. I fought the urge to attack him again.

"Thank you, Hikari."

"What for," I asked confused.

"For becoming my friend," He responded.

"It's no problem. I like making friends with awesome people like you." I smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go do some Karaoke." I grab his hand and drag him to the nearest Karaoke place.

There we sang ten songs. It turns out Yugi has a bad singing voice. It was still fun. I love seeing him smile. It suits him better. After that day we met each other every day at the park on our bench.

Yugi loves to play games. I bet he does, because he beats me every time. He recently started to teach me all about Duel Monsters and helps me create a deck. I seriously suck at the game but I kept trying just to see Yugi smile. He actually smiles more telling me about a treasure his Grandpa gave him. He never shows it to me saying he will show it to me once his finish.

I was so tire from karate practice I lie down on the bench and place my head on Yugi's lap. He went red on the face in a second.

"Pres, it's so mean making us ran twenty laps around the school." I whined to him.

"Hikari, it can't be that bad." He responded with a chuckled.

"You just haven't met the evil Pres." I fake cry at the glare I got today for stopping on my last lap trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, I got surprise for you." Yugi said while gently pushing me to sit up.

I let out a sight and sat up pushing my knees to my chest.

Yugi took some sort of golden triangle. "This is my treasure."

I grab it amaze at how light it felt. I love that it reflected the sunlight. I stroke my fingertips on one of the triangles corner. For some reason it made me feel as if I were a thief all over again about to steal the night's beauty. I give it back to Yugi.

"Good work, Yugi." I pet his head.

"Thank you but it was all thanks to the new friends I made." He responded.

I cocked my head to side and blinked once.

"You made friends?" I asked trying not to sound shocked.

"Yes," He nodded. "I hope you can meet them soon."

"Of course I will and you can meet my crazy friends. We can all meet up one day and go to the arcade and play some games."

"Well, I better get going I promise Grandpa I would help with the game shop today." He said and stood up.

"Wait a minute I got something for you." I grab my book bag from the ground and started to dig around for a present. I took out a duel monsters card.

Yugi took it confuse but the minute his eyes landed on the card his eyes grew wide.

"You got me The Dark Magician?!" He screamed, shocked.

"Yes it's a card that will represent our friendship. It's also a good luck charm that will grant you the victory of any duel" I said happy to see his reaction.

His next action took me by surprise. He hugged me tightly. This time I was the one blushing. I hug him back relief he like the card.

"You better get going I don't want your Grandpa to think I'm a bad influence." I said pulling away.

"Right I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a nod then took off. I notice he was holding on to the card tightly in his hand.

I stood up when Yugi took a turn at the usual corner. Good, my superb panda made friends. I was starting to get worry for a minute there. I started to make my way home. I wonder if he will play the card. I hope he does. I actually did the twenty laps to get that card from Pres. Her little brother bought cards yesterday and he gave her that one. But, Pres said she had no used for it. The minute I saw the man in purple it fire up my determination to get it. Pres of course said she would hand it to me if I did twenty laps around the school. My feet can't stop shaking like jelly.

I stop at the sight of the red light. I flash back through the day. Thinking up all the amount of homework I got. I also need to organize my apartment a little. I don't want it to look as if pig live there. The moment the red light turn green I felt it. A, presence that makes my stomach turn to knots, my hearts starts to beat faster. I turn my head to both sides of the streets and caught sight of a small girl crossing the street. She held a teddy bear close to her chest. The closer I look at the teddy bear. The stronger the presence gets. I can't believe this there are more demons on the loose, still.

I made a quick decision and follow the girl. Okay, I'm following the possessed girl and I have no rosary or Fin to help me turn to Kaito Jeanne. All I know is I can't let that evil thing hurt that innocent girl.

The girl tucked herself into a hole of the fence and wiggled herself to the other side. The hole it's too small for me to fit through. I threw my bag over the fence. After making sure the fence can support my weight I started to climb up. I push myself up and swing both my legs over the fence. I took a deep breath and let go of the fence. I landed perfectly next to my bag. I'm so happy to have taken Gymnastics last year.

I look up to see a huge mansion. All the windows were broken and the half had already crumbled down. Why, is a little girl coming here for? The minute I got sight of a silver head, I took off after her.

"Hey, wait up I don't think it's safe to be here." I called out to her.

I kept following her as she run in to the house. The second floor had come down. The little girl kept going as she went up what could have been the stairs. I took off after her reaching out to grab her but every time she was close enough she would quicken her steps. She finally stop once the stairs run out. Her small body turned to me. I notice her eyes were a lovely shade of gold.

"Okay, I think we should get out of here, just give me your hand." I reach out my hand towards her.

"It's just as they say. You trust any person too fast without a thought. You don't even doubt them." A cold voice spoke.

My whole body froze as the presence got stronger making my heart want to jump out of my chest. The little girl looked at me with a wicked smile.

"Tell me Kaito Jeanne won't you play with me. After all I have heard so much about you." She spoke in a childish tone but I could feel an icy tone along with it.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound stronger then I felt.

"My name is Myst I have come to play with you. Now, if you don't mind let's begin shall we. Here, Mr. Teddy Bear has been dying to play with you."

The teddy bear in her arm floated out of her reach and started to grow bigger and bigger. His paws grew long and sharp along with its teeth. The once soft and cuddle teddy bear had been replace with a monstrous version.

Before I could react the bear had thrown a swing at me. My back connected with the grass, outside of the house. I did my best to ignore the pain surging through my back. I slowly stood up, feeling my head getting heavier. The bear made no sign of slowing down as he jumped down from the crumbling stairs right to my face. He let out a deep roar you would hear from a T-Rex not a bear.

His claws enclose themselves around me. He tossed me like a pebble back to the house. I crash against the wall. I took deep breaths. Crap if this keeps going I'm done for but what can I do? Hikari Levington is weak and a coward. I can't fight against this thing. I'm not Joan d'Arc. I'm not strong. I'm weak I have no real power to fight. I felt tears run down my cheeks. That's right I'm a crybaby and all I can do is cry and coward away. This bear is going to kill me.

"Hikari you can do it. I have faith in you. You can transform to Kaito Jeanne. I believe in you." A soft voice spoke.

My eyes widen as a flash of a pair of green eyes went through my mind. That's right if I give up now, demons will hurt people for their souls. I push myself to sit up. I look up towards the sky.

"Please let me become stronger, please let me become Kaito Jeanne." I whispered, hoping with all my heart to see a rosary fall from the sky. But nothing happen

The bear roar again as it charge full force against me. I close my eyes tightly, good-bye world.

"Hikari, hurry up and transform." A smooth voice spoke.

I open my eyes to see a purple bubble in front of me. He was holding off the bear.

"Please hurry up. I can't keep this up forever." The angel spoke again.

Something shiny caught my eye I look down to see a rosary. This one is different from the other one. This one is made of gold at the top, middle and bottom there is red orb holding it togethere. I grab it with both hand and hold it closely to my heart.

"Fin, please lend me your power and help me transform to Kaito Jeanne." I whispered to it.

I could already feel the power rating off from the rosary. My whole body went up in flames as my hair becomes a golden color. My blue eyes turn to violet. My uniform turned to a white a dress as I felt a red ribbon wrapping around me. I stood up with a back straight as every injury was healed. I open my eyes to see a new outfit.

The dress had become a little shorter as I realize I got a pair of white shorts. Around my waist there is a yellow ribbon wrap around it cover by a pink one. My hair style had not change it's in a ponytail and my two long bangs. My white sleeves had a red one underneath along with a red ribbon. My gloves and boots were white. I still had the golden bracelets wrap around both my wrists. I look over to my right hand and notice I have a new weapon. A red ribbon the handle is a pink color.

"Okay, you monstrous teddy bear, time for you to go." I hold out my hand to summon out a pin. A bright light shine out a pin appear. "In the name of God, you, a Demon born in darkness, I seal you here, Checkmate!"

I threw the pin at him but nothing happen, the pin only disappear. Why didn't it work?

The bear took another swing at me. I hold out my hands in a defensive position only to have the ribbon I was holding twirl and twist around cutting the bear's arm off.

"Let's try it again, shall we. In the name of God, you, a Demon born in darkness, I seal you here, Checkmate!" The ribbon twisted around the bear as it transform in to a vines of roses and thorns. Once the roses bloom the entire bear shine brightly as the demon was remove from the teddy bear. His whole body shine as it was turn to a chess piece. The vine disappeared as the bear floated down to the ground back in to its normal self. The chess floated to me. I took the piece in to my hand.

"Thank you, Fin, I promise to seal every single demon away for sure. I'll do my best and wait for your return." I said as I look up at the sky with a smile. This time I will fight with everything I got.

I grab the teddy bear dusting off the dirt. I give it a gentle squeeze. It's actually very fluffy and soft. Nothing compare to the monstrous bear of before. I pull the ribbon off my hair changing back to my normal self. I watch the whole time the sunset as I walk home. It's time for Kaito Jeanne to make a comeback as the world's greatest phantom thief.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid my head down on my desk. Finally lunch time, I thought Mr. Brown would never shut up. He keeps talking and I have to write what he said along with the notes on the board I'm not a fast writer. I usually end up copying them from Riley.

"Here, you go a ham sandwich." Rika said as she sat down at the desk in front of mine.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver." I took the sandwich from her.

"Have, you heard Kaito Jeanne is back in town." Rika said with a smile. She's the number one fan of Kaito Jeanne.

"Eh? Really I thought she quit." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Well she didn't and she has been busy I heard she stole over a hundred something items. Every night she has been stealing." Rika said amaze.

"Don't give thieves compliments." Pres said, as she and Riley sat down next to us.

I took another bite of my sandwich. True be told I've been sealing demons away for the past couple of days. I want to make sure not to let one single demon get away. But at the same time of wanting to save people I have been sucking as a friend. The moment I was transformed back to Jeanne I knew we couldn't be friends anymore. I didn't even have the guts to tell him. Yugi must be pretty piss off at me. Maybe I should go to the park and talk to him. I want to steal be friends.

"Hikari, do you want to go to the new restaurant they just opened up?" Riley asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"Sure." I responded.

"Remember to be careful out there is an escape criminal on the loose." Pres said.

"Well, I'm not really scared we got the Pres and Hikari. If there is anyone to be afraid is you two." Rika said pointing at me and Pres.

"Yeah, I'll break his neck while Pres breaks his ribs. We'll become the town's heroes."

Pres actually smile at me. It's very rare to see her smile when I'm not in pain.

"Then it's decided we're going to Burger World after school."Rika announced happily.

* * *

The final bell rang making me jump for joy. I'm free for today. Right next to the gate stood our group. I smile as I saw a girl with red brown hair standing next to Pres.

"Lulu, you're coming with us." I said excited.

"Yup, I can't let you guys go on your own its best to have another karate club member." She said in her usual monotone. Lulu is worse than Pres at expressing emotions. I feel like I'm talking to a statue half of the time.

"Let's hit the road. It's been a while since I actually got to walk on the streets of our beloved city and get to check out its many hotties and cuties." Rika said as she scanned the streets for any guys.

"Hikari I heard you join the Gymnastics team and the Drama club." Pres said, eyeing me.

Well, I had to join them there a perfect excuse to use whenever I need to be Kaito Jeanne. Plus I also join to tell Yugi to come to the competitions for Gymnastics and Karate. I want to him to also come and see the Drama clubs plays. I don't want to lose out friendship but the most important thing to me is I don't want him to feel lonely.

* * *

A, beep went off once our group enter the restaurant. I could smell cleaning chemicals along with French fries. I guess it could be worse for a restaurant. I look around to see it completely full. Business must be going great.

"Hello and welcome a table for four? I'll sit you in just a sec." A girl said as made some sort of pose.

I notice the bad side of the restaurant the uniform is green. That alone made me look away, I hate green with a passion. I made a check quick on the girl I notice her eyes are blue and she has a nice short brown hair.

"Please if you could follow me I have a booth ready for you." She said with a smile.

I feel as if she really is smiling for real.

We all follow her and sat down in our table. She gave each one of us a menu and quietly left. I caught her name is Tea. She's pretty but not cute.

I look over the menu deciding in a classic cheese burger with a chocolate milkshake. I love to dip my fries in the milkshake. I look around the restaurant more. I'm not making a second trip to this place, the walls, roof and even the tables are green. I feel as if I were inside a pea.

"Hey, after this we should go to the arcade. I heard they have a new DDR." Riley said.

"Okay but you and Hikari have to go first." Rika said with a smile as she took out her small digital camera.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes I will only receive a hit from Pres. All of our head shot up as we heard a girl scream. Near the entrance stood a man holding our waitress, he was also holding a gun and pointing at her. I felt at the pit of my stomach a fire that burn all through my veins. I hate it when guys can't treat a girl right. Always using them for something else that's why I do my best to please the student as St. Catharine's. I want to protect them from jerks like him. How, dare he treat a girl as a shield, this man is a total coward.

"Listen up, make any noises and this chick gets it." The men said with a grin.

"Great, we ended up meeting the escape criminal." Pres mumble disappointed. "Do you think Misao would believe us if we say it was a total coincidence."

"I doubt it, with our history in getting in easy trouble. She is going to yell at us for hours." Rika said with a sigh.

"Rika and Lulu let's see what Drama club has taught you, Riley, send an S.O.S to Misao, Hikari exchange places with the girl if you can. I'll do my best to empty out his gun." Pres said in a calm tone.

Right its best if I become his hostage. I can take him down in one swift move if he tries to hurt me. After all Misao should be here in thirty minutes in the meantime we have to make time for her.

We all look at each other and gave a nod of agreement. Rika and Lulu were up first. It was surprise to see such a group of young girls so calm when the rest of the restaurant was up in chaos. Which is good, our two lead actresses will blend in perfectly.

Rika and Lulu stood up slowly making sure to stay on the men's blind side. Lulu blinked her eyes a couple of times bringing emotion into them. She did a good scare face. Rika also did her best to seem frighten. Lulu went up first. The rest of us hid underneath the boot's table, making sure to keep an eye on them.

Lulu let out a scream as she run to the men speaking in perfect French. The whole time you would think she be screaming for her life but the reality is she was causing him out. Lulu, grab the arm he had around the waitress making it a little loose.

"Shut up, you little bitch." The men yelled as he tried to shake off Lulu.

Rika didn't miss a beat as she came up behind Lulu looking so scared. Her brown eyes seem larger than usual and she looked very pale. She is really good at acting.

"Please forgive her sir, she doesn't understand Japanese." Rika cried with a fake French accent.

I look over at Pres. She give me a stiff nod. I turn to Riley to see her typing as fast as she could. She's sending Misao the directions to the Burger World and how many hostages this coward is holding up. I let out a sight out of relief as she immediately put I'm the hostage. We don't need Misao to know the details in how I got in that position.

"Both of you get in the fucking ground now." The men yelled at Lulu and Rika.

Once I notice he was distracted with our actresses. Me, and Pres didn't hesitate in taking over the moment. She went up first and grabbed the men's hand, which was holding the gun. In a swift move she took out the bullets. Lulu let another scream to keep the men's attention on her.

My turn, I stood up as Pres crouched back in to the booth's table. Both Rika and Lulu got on the ground once they saw me coming. We all know if we try to take this guy down. Misao would beat us black and blue, plus who knows how many bullets Pres took out. I'm pretty sure there still a couple in the barrel. I can't take the chance of fighting him. He might try to shoot me but the bullet could take someone else down.

I grab the men's orange jump suit. I did my best to make eyes watery.

"Now, what do you want?" The men asked me in annoyed voice.

"Please, let me be your hostage." I said in a fragile voice.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

I could feel the waitress stare on me. She must be scare to death. I look up to the men making sure there were tears running down my cheeks.

"Because, think about it I'm wearing a St. Catharine's uniform. What does that say to you?" I asked, knowing the answer full well.

It was the reason we were all used to this sort of situation. Our uniforms scream were from rich people. Rich parents will pay any price to have their baby back. I couldn't help but wonder would my parents hear about this and try to pay the price or would they keep on ignoring me.

The men let out an awful chuckle that sounded as if he were shocking. He didn't hesitate in pushing the waitress to the side and pulling me in to his arms. The idiot actually has some brain power still left.

I let out a small whimper to keep up with my act. I ignore the metal thing being pointed at my head. Truth be told this the second time I get a gun pointed at me, when I'm not Kaito Jeanne. He sat us down in a near booth.

"Let's make it more, fun for you shall we, my dear." He started to undo my tie.

He undid a couple of my buttons showing off my bra. I froze as I did my best to focus on the ground. This guy is a pervert. In a way I'm glad I took over the hostage part. I don't want to see that girl get hurt.

"White is a good color on you my dear." He whispered in my ear.

I made my hands in to fist as I felt him lick my neck, disgusting pervert. He took my tie and wrapped it around my head covering my eyes.

"There, now you will become more frighten. Your fear gets worse once you don't know what will happen next."

Fantastic, now I can't see. I felt my heart beat a little faster. I took a deep breath trying to calm down. There is nothing to be afraid of. Pres can easily kick this guy's ass if anything goes wrong. Misao is on her way already. She will handcuff this guy and send him back to prison. I don't need to be afraid. I can also kick this guy's ass.

"Hey, you the weak looking shrimp. You're going to bring whatever the hell I want. As for the rest of you get in the ground. If any of you take two steps this way and this chick gets it."

I roll my eyes. Sure used me as a shield now. I felt my heart tighten when he mention "the weak looking shrimp". Could he have meant Yugi? No way, he can't be here. Please don't let it be him.

"Bring me some booze and some smokes!" The men screamed.

My fists started to shake as the thought of innocent Yugi being in this kind of situation scare me more than anything. I don't want him near this creep. The image of Yugi getting shot flashed through my mind. I stood up without thinking.

"Yugi get out of here, make a run for it!" I screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" The next thing I know I felt something cold and metallic hit me on the back of the head. My head hit the table. This, men didn't hold up on hitting a girl. I could feel something warm going down my neck.

I heard something slam against the table.

"How dare you hurt my precious Hikari?" A dark velvet voice spoke.

This voice isn't Yugi's. No, this voice is full of confidence it has no trace of shyness in it.

"Hey, who the hell said you could sit down?" The men snapped.

"What, I thought I could a company you. If you got the guts how about we play a game?" The dark voice said.

Something dawn on me. I can feel a dark presence is it a demon? No it doesn't feel as a dangerous presence. Who the hell is this guy? His got to be pretty stupid to ask the escape criminal to a game.

"A game, you say I have been needed of a little of fun." The men said as I heard a bit of a rustling noise.

I felt something warm near my thigh. The man lifted up my skirt. I felt his fingers rubbing too close to my underwear.

"Matching white panties as well, I see." The man said not bothering to whisper.

Oh, that is it I can't wait anymore. This man is a total pervert and there is no way I'm going to keep up this charade. My breath got stuck at the back of my throat as I felt the dark presence getting angry.

"Keep your filthy hands off her." The dark voice growled.

"You're right I'll play more with this doll later on. I can't wait to hear her scream." The men chuckle as I felt him un-button another button. This time he didn't hesitate tracing his fingers on my bra.

Right, now all I want is to kill him.

"So, what is this game?" The man asked amused.

I started to hear something being poured out.

"This is not a normal game. The loser of the game dies." The dark voice responded.

"Interesting what are the rules?"

Is this guy for real? A game, were you lose the game, you lose your life. I don't care what Pervy over here is doing to me. No one deserves that sort of punishment.

"The rules are simple. You and I must stay in the opposite side of the table but can interact with only restriction. We choose one of our ten fingers and the finger you choose is the only one you may move. Which finger you may use is entirely up to you." The dark voice explained. "Now, what finger would you choose?"

"It's obvious my index finger is all I need to pull the trigger." The man answered.

"Okay, in that case I choose my right thumb." The dark voice said.

What the heck can you do with a thumb? A small whimper, escape my lips as I felt a stab of pain go through my body. I felt the dark presence surround me as if trying to protect me from the man.

"What would you do once the game starts?" The dark voice asked.

"Pull the trigger." The man answered.

I push the pain to the back of my head right now I need to focus on this game in case something bad happens.

"Then the game starts now." The dark voice announced.

"And now the game is over." The man chuckled.

My whole body went stiff. I sat up hoping not to hear a gun shot. What I heard instead was a click.

"Oh right I forgot I also order a lighter. After you light up my smoke, it's game over for you." The man said excited.

Very, slowly hoping to not to catch their attention I start to button up my shirt. I smooth out my skirt feeling better knowing no one can see my underwear anymore.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I heard the man asked annoyed.

"Don't move your hand. That's Russian Vodka you're pouring its ninety percent alcohol." The dark voice answered amused.

That's the last straw. I'm dealing with this guy my way. Misao can yell at me and beat up till I'm black and blue. I pull down my tie and look over to the man. He was pouring himself something to drink and on top of his hand stood a lighter. From what the guy said he moves his hand he'll fire up like a firework show. In other words he'll burn to death. I remove the lighter.

"Hikari?" The dark voice said amaze.

I didn't turn my attention to him just yet. Not giving a damn about him having a gun. I kick the guy right out of the booth. I scoot over and got up. The man landed on his butt dropping the gun. I kick out of his reach. By this time I was so angry I didn't care if I broke some of his ribs. I kick him right in to the stomach.

"Next time, you decide to pick on a girl make sure she doesn't have a black belt in karate you, dumbass." I snapped at him. I punched the table feeling the ugly green cover crumble.

The man, literally shriek away from me. Good I don't think I'll have enough limits to not send him to the hospital with a couple of broken ribs. I turn my head back to the owner of the dark voice. My eyes widen as I realize it is Yugi but he seems so different. Relief and happy to see he was okay took over me as tackle him in a hug.

"Oh man, am I happy to see your okay." I said giving him a gentle squeeze.

He wraps his arms around me returning the hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, concerned.

I pulled away and smile at him.

"Yugi, I'm a big girl and did you see that guy he almost pee his pants." I chuckled.

I turn my head back to the man just in time to see Pres put in him in arm lock.

"Hikari, did he hurt you?" Lulu asked me as she starts to scan my body for any bruises and her eyes landed on my head. Mind, as well be honest.

"He hit me with his gun on the back of my head." I answered, a little annoyed.

Riley took out her handkerchief and placed it on the back of my head. All of our eyes widen as we heard the police sirens. Tires screech to a stop. Not even a second pass when a team of SWAP busted into the restaurant doors.

"Did she have to call them?" Rika said with a sighed.

"Riley did you tell her we had the whole thing under control?" Lulu asked glaring at the SWAP officers.

"Don't blame her Lulu, Misao would've of overreacted even with a paper cut." I said.

The SWAP team took the man from Pres. Not far behind them enter the paramedics. They all stared to check the customers for any injuries. I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand as I spotted a brown head with a pair of sky blue eyes. As usual she was in a suit that looked like it, belong to a lawyer.

"Crap, were so dead, she looks majorly P.O." Rika said as she took a step backwards.

"Girls, let's make a run for it. Let her cool down a bit." Riley said as she hid behind the seat of one of the booths.

"If we run for it, she'll make the SWAP team take us down." Pres said eyeing Misao.

"In other words, were totally screwed." I laid my head back on the table. Maybe she'll go easy on me if she notices I'm injured.

"Rika, Lulu, Riley, Mitski and Hikari get your butts over here, right now!" Misao growled.

Am I the only one who can hear the funeral song?

We all made our way towards her with our heads down. I look over to Yugi through the corner of my eye. He had change back to his innocent and shy self. He was all over the waitress, Tea. For some reason that hurt, I felt as I got stab by a pin.

I turn my attention back to Misao as she glared at each one of us. I felt like a small prey cowering from the predator. At this moment I prefer Pres to be glaring at me.

"Whose idea was it, to save the original hostage with Hikari? Who also had idea, to empty out the escape criminal's gun while distracting him with two supposedly foreigners. Do you guys have any idea how dangerous any of those ideas are?" Misao snapped at us.

"Misao, we couldn't just sat quietly and let anything happen to our beloved waitress."

"Yeah, I mean we know how it feels."

"Not to mention some us can take care of each other."

"We know it was dangerous and stupid but we wanted to help."

Misao let a frustrated sigh. That's a bad sign.

"I called your parents they'll be here in a couple of minutes." Misao said as she looked down in a guilty way.

My stomach drop to the floor, would my parents call me after so many years of waiting only to yell at me for not being a good girl. I actually felt a bit of hope. I don't actually mind getting yell at for getting in trouble the restaurant. I'm actually looking forward to my parents scowling me.

As for the rest of the group let out a groaned, Rika look like she could kill the man as she watch them put him in to a police car.

"My mother is going to sign me for sure bodyguards." Riley whined.

"Lucky, I'm probably going to get beat up by my dad as a way to teach me girls are weak." Pres said irritated as she sat down in one of the tables.

"I'm going to probably get more and more tutors. My parents are going to take the chance to drill me with new subjects to study." Lulu said with a frown.

"I'm never going to get the chance to walk around the city. My father is going to get me personal limousine with a bonus of bodyguards. Super." Rika said as she sat down on the table.

They all let out a groaned again. I wonder what my parents going to punish me with. I hope they tell me they're going to come down and sign me personal bodyguards. Instead of groaning with everyone I giggle. Please, oh please, let them yell at me.

"Oh, come on girls it's not that bad." Misao said trying to lighten things up.

Everyone glare at her except for me. I wanted to hug Misao for calling my parents. I hope I get grounded.

"Hikari, are you okay?"

I turn my head to see a very worry Yugi. I smile at him.

"Of course, I might get a call from my parents just to get grounded." I squealed.

He looked at me confused. I don't blame him. I never told him anything about my parents. I never want to talk about my parents. The only ones who know about it are my A-Team and Misao.

"Actually, I couldn't reach your parents, Hikari." Misao said, guiltier.

As easily as my hopes had gone up they easily crumble down at Misaos words. My smile faded away I could already feel the tears building up but somehow I always did such a great job at acting out being fine. The tears were there but no one ever notices how badly I want to cry out.

"Then that means I'm home free." I said trying to sound thrill about it.

"Lucky," My entire A-Team give me a dirty look.

An officer come and whispered something to Misao. She nodded and turned back to us.

"Alright, your parents are here." She announced with a smile.

Nobody said a word as they exit out the restaurant but I could notice they were all going to pull an act of puppy face.

"Miss, I need to give you a check up." A paramedic said as he came up to me.

"I can tell you right now I got hit on the head." I said as I felt the pain getting stronger.

The paramedic nodded and sat me down; he soon started to work on my head. He kept telling me it was a small cut and would heal in a couple of days. He checked me for any concussion, he told me to wait at least two hours before going to sleep. I nodded and he went off again. I bet Misao already give him all my information. Not wanting to be inside the green pea. I started to make my way home. Another day ends as night begins. I love nights it's the only time I get to be someone else, someone stronger than Hikari Levington.

"Hey, Hikari wait up." Yugi said as he caught up to me.

"Aren't you going with your friends?" I asked.

Earlier I notice he was surrender in his own group of friends. I didn't want to bother him too much. I made the choice to wait till tomorrow to ask him how he dealt with the escape criminal.

"Well, actually I heard you got a concussion I thought I could at least walk you home to make sure you don't faint." Yugi said, as he looked down to his feet.

"Sure, sure I don't mind some company." I responded glad to see his pretty wide violet eyes.

"So, the group of girls you were with, were they your friends?" Yugi asked as we started to walk.

"You bet they are." I answered, proud of my girls.

"Where did you guys learn to do that stuff?" Yugi asked, curious.

I bit my lip to stop myself from attacking him in a hug. He reminds of an adorable curious cat I can clearly see his golden cat ears.

"Well, we are all from rich families. People are bound to want to kidnap us for the ransom money. I can't remember how many times Misao had to save me from kidnappers. All of us swear to learn how to defend ourselves. It wasn't hard to find a good teacher. The Pres dad taught all of us." I explained as I kept my eye on the sunset.

"Oh, right you mention his, a champion of karate."

"Yup, Pres is of course is the strongest of us, five. I'm second to her." I said, proud.

"Then, you weren't scared?" He asked, amaze.

"Nope, I knew I could take down the guy plus I had the Tiger Lilly as back up." I answered.

I turn around and started to walk backwards. All the shadows seem to grown tall and big. In a way it made me happy. I want the night to hurry and come.

"Hikari," Yugi stop walking and turn to stare deep into my eyes. "I know I made new friends but Hikari is still one of my best friends. I don't want to lose your friendship."

I smile at him trying my hardest not to laugh at how innocent and cute he still look when he was trying to be serious.

"Yugi, actually I join the Drama club and Gymnastics. I want you to know that I want you there for every competition and every play. Otherwise I won't do my best if you're not there. So, please show up for all of them. After all you're my lucky charm." I wrap my arms around his shoulder and hug him. I pull away and place a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

Satisfied with the sight of his blush I turn and broke in to a run. I have to hurry the curtains will be up soon and the game will start. The game of catch.


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a sigh as the elevator ding open. I hate this part of the day, coming home to an empty house. Both, my parents work overseas, leaving me home alone. I switch the lights on. My apartment takes the entire ninth floor. There are five bedrooms; the kitchen is huge along with the living room. The walls are a cream color. My mother loves that color. I threw my book bag at the side. I sat down on the couch and lay down. I grab one of the cushions hugging it to my chest.

"This is boring without Fin here I have no one to welcome me home. Fine, please hurry back I can't stand being alone." I took out the rosary from underneath my shirt. This is easier to carry around with me. I give the cushion a tight squeeze. I better get ready for my game tonight.

"Okay, Hikari is time to fight hard and have a blast with Misao. Tonight I'm stealing the beauty of the eye of the mermaid. Now according to Rika's blabber mouth her father pay a certain amount of money for a perfect security system against any thief. I wonder if it can stand up against me.

I push myself up. I peek over to the clock on the wall. Time to go; I don't waste any time in getting back on the elevator. I loosen up my tie and undid a couple of buttons. It should be fine to play that part of a bad girl.

I run out of the elevator out the front doors. Into the clear night sky, not a single cloud in sight. I kept pushing myself into going faster. The rush and excitement made me laugh. I never get tire of it. The rush of the game and the excitement of getting caught all part of being Kaito Jeanne.

Fin, taught me that to look at stealing as a game of catch or tag. The police will chase me because I'm it. Not because I stole something valuable even though in reality I'm just sealing away a demon. The actions I take always make me look like a bad girl. Oh, well it doesn't matter. As long as everyone is safe I'll be okay.

I took a sharp turn into an alleyway. I didn't hesitate in jumping up to the green latter of emergency. I climb up pushing myself up. I'm approximately five blocks away from the Domino City Museum. I hop from the latter over to the roof.

I look up to see six helicopters, already on the lookout for me. Practically every corner is cover by a police car. Misao really hates losing at the game of cat and mouse. Too bad, I'm the champion of the game. No one has caught me. I sat down at the edge of the roof. Two more minutes till show time, sitting here is like being a sitting duck, yet Misao doesn't even attack me. I wonder if she is losing her touch.

I took a deep breath and push myself off the roof. I took out the rosary and hold it between both of my hand and close to my heart.

"Fin, please lend me your strength and help me transform in Kaito Jeanne." I whispered as I felt the familiar warm spreading throughout my body. Once more my hair turned into gold. Blue eyes turn to violet ones. I landed gracefully on top of a street light. I give my ribbon a twist, as it appeared in my hand.

"Game start," I jump from street light to street light. All at once I could feel the lights of the helicopter on me. The sirens of the police cars started to go off. I smile my mischievous smile. I. be lying if I said I don't like the attention. I force myself to jump higher as the Domino city museum's doors were on sight. I landed in front of them and in front of the many spotlights provided by Misao.

"Stop right there Kaito Jeanne." Misao said through a megaphone.

"I do apologize but I must be on my way. Its rude to make such a precious jewel wait." I took a smoke bomb and threw it. I took the chance to climb and hop over the fence. Now to get the eye of the mermaid, I busted open the front doors of the museum. It be mean not to let Misao know, I'm winning, again.

The alarms went off in a second. Rika wasn't lying her father got himself a good security. An, alarm that will make any thief go deaf, awesome security system no one will want to go anywhere near the eye of the mermaid. Except me, if I remember correctly the Eye of the Mermaid should be next after the Egyptian section. I still don't understand why people want to see a mummy, their old and gross.

I screech to a halt as something caught my eye as I got closer to the end of the Egyptian section. Lasers, Mr. McKenzie got lasers. I hate lasers. One wrong step and a tramp will go off. Crap, this is going to be hard. Going above or below really doesn't matter these suckers cover the entire room. Okay I can do this. For someone who gymnastics and karate this should be easy. I tip toe the first part of the lasers. I started to do cartwheels as the lasers got the sides of the room. I swear I feel as if I were Tom Cruise in a Mission Impossible. I actually started to hum the song.

Great, lasers near the glass case of the Eye of the Mermaid have no space for me to wiggle into. The bottom seems easier to pass through. I lay down completely on the floor. I took a deep breath and slowly started to drag myself across the floor. I stop every five minutes making sure the lasers would pass above me. I realize for the first time in my life I'm glad to have a flat chest. My eyes widen.

"I can't believe I'm glad to have a flat chest!" I yelled.

The alarm went off in a second. I look up and realize my forehead got in the way of a laser. Good job, Kaito Jeanne the alarm has gone off. Misao is going to be here in ten minutes. I got up and punch the glass case. Forget being nice and neat I'm running out of time. I look back to the doorway in time to see a steel door coming down. The surprises never end.

"Kaito Jeanne." The Eye of the Mermaid spoke in creepy eerie voice as it transform in to a huge dark shadow with red eyes and mouth.

His arms grew long into two whips. He didn't hesitate in swinging them at me. I raise my hands up ready to take on the hit. Instead of getting hit I felt something rise from me, a shield. The whips disappear into nothing as the shield protected me from him. I hoist up my ribbon time for the game to come to an end.

"In the name of God, You, a demon born in the dark, I seal you here, Checkmate!" The ribbon twisted itself around the shadow. The ribbon turned to a vine of thorns and roses. The roses bloom as the demon was seal away into a chess piece. I took the chess piece into my hand. I look around the room hoping to see the Eye of the Mermaid. Nothing, there was nothing in the room. The Eye of the mermaid had disappeared.

I return my attention back to the steel door. It took five punches but eventually I broke through, I made a hole, big enough for me to wiggle through. I crash myself out of the museum through the nearest window. Behind me police officers started to appear all chasing me. I jump up into the air imaging I would land on the moon.

* * *

I took a swing of the bottle of milk and took a big gulp. I look up to see the sun welcoming another day. Man I wish it was Saturday already I want to sleep in. My bed was so warm and comfortable it felt like a fluffy cloud

"Princess of the White Roses," In front of me stood a girl with short black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She's wearing the St. Catharine's uniform.

"Yup, that's me." I said with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could help me." She said looking down in a timid way. It made me, want to hug her.

"Well, then my lost kitten what do you need help with?" I asked her.

"The thing is I'm in love with a boy but I'm not sure if he will return my feelings. I heard there is a boy in Domino high school that is psychic. I want to go see him. But the thing is he will only read your fortune during their lunch time." She blushed as she looked at me directly in the eye. "I'm begging you Princess please help me break out of school and into Domino high school. I need to know if my future is to be with that boy."

Wow, this actually sounds dangerous high possibly of getting in trouble. The Chairman Stone will surely kick our butts out of school. Not to mention it might get violent. Awesome, I got something to do in lunch time.

"Are you sure, you want to go see the psychic guy? He could be faking it." I said.

"I want to. Please I want to hear what he has to say." She is set on seeing this guy.

"Okay, I will help." I agreed.

* * *

"You agreed to help her?" Rika said.

I explain the situation to my A-team. Right now we got class study. Rika look like she is in but she is always in when it comes to love. Pres and Lulu said they help out. Riley agreed to hack the schools system and turn off the alarm during lunch time.

"Yes even though I think it's stupid to go see a psychic but the girl looks as if her life depends on it." I said a little worry.

"You don't think he could give her an awful fortune, making her doubt herself even more." Pres said with an arch eyebrow.

"Yes but I hope the moron has a brain to see a girl in love." I responded.

"Good luck." Lulu said from her hiding place behind an upside down Geography book. I'm positive she is on Facebook.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Pres asked.

"I got some of my people to get us the uniform from that school." Rika answered. "Riley got the security system cover. Now all we need is for you and Lulu to cover us from the teachers."

"Done," Both Pres and Lulu answered.

I look up at the clock on the wall. We got twenty minutes before lunch. If I remember right we get out of lunch early then Domino high school. It, be easy to get there on time to see the psychic but to get back on time for class doesn't seem like a piece of cake.

Domino high is at least thirty minutes away from here. I hope we get back in time for class. I'm not even going to sugar coat it. We need a miracle.

I told Olive the girl in love, to meet us at the front gate. Were, Rika and me will be waiting. Next we have to go over the wall surrounding our school. Not hard to do for me and my partner. Olive on the other hand might need a boost. Next step is to change into the uniforms Rika's people got us.

"I can't stop thinking of how in a way we're cupid." Rika said, excited.

I, on the other hand keep thinking of how, cool it be if we have to fight ninjas in order to get out of school.

"Sorry, for being late." I look up to see a breathless Olive.

I didn't say a word to her. I pretty much threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and used the tree next to the wall for support. I jump and took hold of a branch and push myself on top of the wall. Thank God, they never got around to putting on cameras on the walls. Chairman, Stone literally thinks were fragile girls that would never disobey the rules.

I let Rika jump down first. She kept smiling with a mischief glint in her eyes. From experience it's always better not to tell a person you're pushing them off a high place. For example I gently lower Olive and then let go. She closer eyes real tight. Rika caught her in her arms. I hop off and look around for any security, instead I notice a black van parked in front of us.

Rika gently put down Olive, who looked as if she saw a ghost down. Not saying a word she opened the doors, inside lay down side by side the Domino high school. I flinch at the sight of it. Pink jacket, blue skirt and ribbon, I miss my red tie, already.

Despite the colors for a commoner's uniform it's actually comfortable. I thought the jacket would be itchy.

"Okay, ladies were going to run for it. The Domino high school should not have a gate, which is great. Makes, it easier for us to bust in." Rika said excited as she lock up the black van.

I swallow my curiosity. She'll tell me later, eventually.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Olive said, blushing.

I dig my fingernails in to my palm. She is so tiny and petite she reminds me of a helpless bunny. If the boy she likes returns her feelings I'm going to have a talk with the bastard.

"Don't worry I love romance." Rika said with a winked. "I would not let the chance of a maiden in love to lose the boy she likes."

She is a sucker for romance.

"We better get going we have to make time in getting back in time for class." I grab Olive's hand and break into a run. Close behind me was Rika. Poor Olive I practically drag her.

Domino high school is pretty much the only school that accepts anyone. St. Catharine's is a school for charming girls. St. Christopher is a school for charming boys. Both schools are for the rich people.

Domino high school in the other hand gets the leftovers from each school. I'm amaze by the huge clock on the wall of the building. I bet no one is ever late with that thing around. The school has a clear blue color. Except for the color of the roof above the clock it's yellow. The building actually has four floors.

Surprise, when you wear the costume of a sheep no one stares. Usually I get stare at like crazy. Now, nothing, the girls don't even seem to look my way. The glasses Rika put on me must be working. I, also put up my hair in a ponytail. Rika put hers down, it's all fluffy and she is wearing fake teeth. Olive put on glasses. I hate wearing disguises but as Rika said we can't get in trouble.

The inside of the school seem so normal windows on one side of the wall, classrooms on the other. Grey lockers everywhere on the wall. This place seems depress, as if it's a funeral home. The only color here is the uniform.

I blink twice, as a thought register in my brain, Yugi comes to this school. I have to see my superb panda before going back. Well, if we have time. My A-Team hasn't met him, yet.

"Come on, girls let's ask for the whereabouts of our target." Rika said as she eyes some of the boys. "Actually wait here I'll go ask."

Typical Rika, I let out a sigh. I look around the school hoping to see a splash of red. I look over to Olive. Her hands were up together as if she were praying. I guess she must really like this guy.

"Hikari and Olive follow me I know we're he is." Rika almost squeal.

Rika lead us upstairs. No sight of red only cream color walls and white stairs but I won't give up my search. I got surprise at seeing the boys interact with the girls. I seriously thought all boys were perverts except for Yugi, his too innocent. I wonder if I'll see him.

"Hikari, don't use your womanizer moves on the girls here." Rika whispered.

"I know." I responded, annoyed.

Rika open one of the doors to a classroom. The line to see the fake psychic ended right at the doorway. Girls must be desperate to know about their future. Olive isn't the only one here about her love life. But do they even think he might get it wrong.

"What, you're the one who wanted to come here in the first place!" I heard a girl yelled.

"Over there, be quiet!" Another girl yelled. "Kokurano's concentration is very delicate! You will ruin his predictions with your noise!"

"Man, they make it sound as if the guy is made of glass. He is only telling people's fortune. Not the results of a scientific laboratory." Rika said and rolled her eyes.

I agreed, they make it seem as if this guy can actually see the future when, all he does is tell you what you want to hear about your fortune. I hope he tells Olive's what she wants to hear about her fortune. I kept glancing at my watch. Rika lend it to me, I have to make sure we get out in time to get to class.

"Who's next?"

"We are." Rika said cutting off a couple of girls.

She pushed Olive in front of her. Olive look so nervous, she kept biting her bottom lip.

Poor thing, I was about to tell her to forget the whole thing and go home but that's when I felt it. Small vibrations at first then it started to stronger making the whole floor shake. I hate earthquakes. The vibrations slow down, until it stops.

"That one was big." Rika said, amaze.

People started to clap as the psychic revealed he saw a vision of the earthquake. He supposedly had the vision this morning.

"Seriously, nobody suspects he could have written all kinds of notes and have them stuff into his pockets. Wow, people are desperate to have someone tell them their future." Rika whispered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kokurano please tell me my future." Olive said offering him, her hand.

The great psychic Kokurano took her hand and started to shake. Muttering non-sense if you ask me. But Olive lean in closer to hear him clearer.

"I see, you have feelings for someone but I have some bad news for you. His heart already belongs to someone else." Kokurano said, letting go of her hand.

An option weighted in my head if I punch him I can get away with it. I'm not a student here but it won't change the heartbroken face of Olive. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I'm going to reveal your tricks headless chicken.

"Who's next?"

"I am," I responded. "But I still don't believe you're the real thing."

Kokurano's eyes narrowed down at me.

"What can I do to change that?" He asked, annoyed.

"Easy, I'm going to ask you three things and if you're psychic you should know the answer to every single one of them." I said as I sat down on a nearby desk.

"Go ahead, ask away I have already for seen all of your questions." He said confident.

"Okay, first question tell me what is my identity?" I asked.

His face went a little pale, good his getting a little scared.

"You're a Domino high school student wanting to know about your future like everyone else." He answered with a chuckled.

"Incorrect. Next question how, can I get outside of the building in just two minutes?" I asked, as I saw him sweat a bit.

I could see the gears in his head working faster. He is trying to come up with a good lie. Good luck with that.

"Final question, what is the title I have?" I asked feeling victory within my grasp.

Kokurano kept starting down at me as if I would give the answers to my questions. Dumbass, time for you to throw in the towel, there is no way you can guess who I am.

"Hikari?" A timid voice called out to me.

I turn my head to see two beautiful violet eyes. I automatically and immediately attack him in a hug.

"Yugi!" I squealed, happy to see my superb panda.

I give him a gentle squeeze before letting go. I notice behind him stood the waitress that got taken hostage by the escape criminal. Another thing I notice she is glaring daggers at me. Yugi didn't say anything about having a girlfriend. And again, I felt a pin stabbing my heart. This time for some reason it made me sad to know Yugi belongs to someone else.

"So, your name is Hikari." Kokurano said.

I turn my attention back to him shoving all emotions to the back of my head. I'm not letting this headless chicken win. Plus, I peek over to my watch we have ten minutes to make it to class. Hopefully Pres and Lulu can distract our homeroom teacher.

"You got one but I did say identity and title." I look over to Rika, she give me a stiff nod. I'm going to have to end it now. I took Olive into my arms. She, also give me a nod. The fun part is going to be tough for her. For me, is going to be freaking awesome. I turn back to the guy with a smile.

"My name is Hikari Levington also known as the Princess of the White Roses. I'm a freshman at St. Catharine's. Didn't see that coming now did you?" I took off my disguise and undid my ribbon.

The whole class, hold a surprise look I bet no one saw this coming. Not, even the psychic boy. Rika open the window. If memory serves me right were in the second floor. It's a piece of cake to get down from here. I tighten my grip on Olive. Rika went first to jump out of the window.

"The final answer is I can get out of this building in two minutes by jumping out of the window, dumbass." I said as I copy Rika's action and jump out of the window with Olive holding on to me like a Koala.

The minute my feet go on the ground I took off. Rika ran not too far behind me. I guess running laps for Pres gets us in great shape to run for the hills but in this case school.

"I'll get on top of the wall and you hand me over Olive." Rika said as we all heard the bell towers ringing. Lunch time is over.

"Roger." I responded.

We arrive at school with only three minutes to make it to class. Rika didn't hesitate to use the wall as leverage.

"Sorry, Olive." I whispered to her as I threw her over to Rika. Olive closed her eyes. I copy Rika and use the wall as leverage. As I got on top of the wall I use my foot to push myself to the other side. I look up to Rika and open my arms to her. She give a nod and lower Olive enough for me to reach. I place her on the ground.

"Olive, make a run for it." I told her as I push her towards the school.

She turned her head to me and smile. Olive broke into a run.

"Let's get going, otherwise. Mr. Candles is going to have our butts for detention." Rika said as she passed me. I followed her.

Turns out Lulu give a great performance in throwing up in the hallway. Giving us enough to time to make it to class, now all I need now is to figure out is, where did Lulu get real puke?

* * *

I run out of school the minute the bells started to ring. I want to see my superb panda and hug him. I want to tease him and make him blush. He is so cute when he blushes. Plus his violet eyes make me feel as if I were Kaito Jeanne and I'm looking right into a vault of violet diamonds. I want to lock him away into a safe.

I enter the Domino City Park with a big smile. I felt like a dog as I imagine myself wagging my tail. There in the usual bench sat Yugi looking so adorable and cute.

"Hug attack!" I screamed and tackled him.

I tackle him off the bench and to the floor. Man, I feel like such a villain, capturing Yugi as if he were a princess. Rika is right I am a pervert but if she would have seen Yugi today. I don't think Yugi would be a virgin anymore.

"Um, Hikari can you please possibly get off." Yugi said blushing red as a tomato.

Oh my, he is going to be the death of me. I squeeze him softly.

"But, why," I pouted. "I want to hug Yugi all the time."

Not to mention it makes me feel good knowing I have cute and innocent Yugi, right underneath me. Its making my heart pound so much. Okay, I'll tease him one more time then I'll let him go.

"Alright, Yugi I'll let you go if you close your eyes." I said with a smile.

"Okay." He said and closed his eyes.

Now, he looks like sleeping beauty waiting for a prince to kiss her awake. Which reminds me, did he already have his first kiss, yet. I mean, I bet his lips are soft and probably feel like the petals of a rose. I'm positive the waitress girl got his first kiss.

The thought of Yugi kissing her makes me feel as if I got stab by a butcher's knife. I don't want anyone to kiss him. He is sweet and kind. If he has his first kiss it should be with the waitress. But every part of me is screaming no.

I'll be taking it. This sleeping beauty's lips are mine. I close my eyes and place my lips against his. I don't want anyone to have his first kiss. I want it. At this point my self-control is gone. I softly trace his lips with my tongue I smile at the gasp that escaped his sweet lips. I can't believe how sweet they taste. I start to nibble his bottom lip man his lips are made of sugar. He let out a small moan. I pulled away satisfy but at the same time I feel like a wolf about to devour this maiden. I pulled away from him before going any werewolf on him.

"Rika is right I am a womanizer." I said as I stood up.

Way to go, Levington. Sexually harassed him why won't you, I bet he hates me. Reason number one as to why I should've kept my distance. I took a deep breath clearing my head from anymore wolf thoughts.

"Sorry, Yugi but I did tell you and warn you about my reactions to cute things." I said feeling pretty stupid.

"That was my first kiss." He confessed blushing bright red.

It took all I had not to do a fist pump, one point for me and zero for the waitress girl.

"Oh, really," I said trying not to grin.

He stood up brushing off the grass from his uniform. He hid his eyes behind his golden bangs. This is bad; he must be pretty piss off.

"Hikari, why do you keep doing that stuff?"

Crap. I'm done for, the lost kittens at my school would be happy just by me doing this to them. I want them to be happy and love to play the role of a prince. I guess for boy's is different. I can't believe I actually thought of Yugi as a girl.

"Well, I love it when you blush it makes you look so cute." I answered.

Yugi didn't look up or even blush. This made my heart get a tight squeeze, it hurt even more then the stabbing.

"I mean you are so cute. The girls at my school always blush when I tease them. I think they look so cute when they blush and smile." I said remembering all my lost kittens at St. Catharine's.

"Then I'm nothing special to you."

For some reason I feel as if I got hit by a truck.

"Of course, you are." I said trying to sound normal.

My emotions were trying to get out of the ice box I build for them. This isn't good. The princesses of St. Catharine's can only belong to the Princes of St. Christopher. Plus the truth is my heart does belong to one of them. I let out a sigh. Mind as well, end this friendship. Mary did say if a lost kitten ask for more then you offer, she must get punish for it.

"Yugi, I better get going I got all kinds of homework see you later." I said.

I turn around and took off as fast as I could. Yugi belongs to the waitress. I guess she gets a point for that. Why the hell, did I start this friendship, I only made it out of pure pity for him. I tease only because his cute. If he wasn't I think I would've never talk to him after saving his butt. Boys to me are nothing special because my heart belongs to someone. Yet, my heart feels as if I stomp on it. I tighten the lock on my ice box; I can't let them get the better of me.


End file.
